Wagering gaming is very popular. This gaming is offered in various formats. First, a player may engage in wagering gaming by playing games at a wagering gaming machine which is located at a casino. The player might also play wagering games online, e.g. by utilizing a computer or handheld communications device to access a computing network such as the Internet to communicate with a source of online games.
A new gaming machine and system is desired which offers players the ability to play casino games which are offered by a casino gaming machine and which allow the player to access and play online wagering games.